inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamano Gorou
Tamano Gorou (多摩野五郎) is a character seen in the games and manga. He plays as a midfielder in the manga and a defender in the game for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"Raimon's club mascot. He may be small, but he has mysterious power"'' Appearance In the game, he has raised green hair and black eyes and is small. Personality He is shown to be close friends with Endou and is on Raimon officially unlike in the game where you just scout him. It can be seen that he was first annoyed by Endou in the game and manga when he was first recruited, but later he joined otherwise because of Endou's personality of being determined to recruit a person in the manga. Plot Manga He is usually the first person in the manga to follow Endou Mamoru's lead in the manga. He was injured before the match against Nosei, thanks to Kageyama. In the second match against Teikoku he scored the first goal. Game In the game, in order to recruit him, you have to ask him 27 times before he joins your team. Destinations: First Game #Main building GF at the lockers. Ask him 9 times he runs away. #Beside the sports club/Behind a tree. Ask him another 9 times he runs away. #North Building/Tennis court. Ask him another 9 times he joins the football club. Second Game #At the Inazuma Town Steel tower. Ask him 9 times he runs away. #In Rairaken (Hibiki Ramen Shop). Ask him 9 times he runs away. #In Fukuoka second area. Ask him 9 times he joins the football club. Third Game To recruit him you need to defeat Joshi Senbatsu Team, Neo Japan and Neo Japan Remastered in S rank in the middle route in Hirai Shizou challenge routes. He is hard to recruit. Mostly he is only a Scout Character in the first two games. He can be recruited in Inazuma Eleven Strikers with a code too. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' *'OF Tama no Ri Piero' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'OF Gorimuchuu' *'OF Armadillo Circus' *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' Trivia *He is a midfielder in the manga while a defender in the game. *In the manga, he replaces Shishido Sakichi. *Since he can use goalkeeper hissatsu in the game, he is more fit to be a goalkeeper. *He is a manager of Inazuma Japan in manga. **He replaces Megane Kakeru. *He and Otani were going to be members of Dark Emperors, but for some reason were replaced by Sugimori Takeshi and Nishigaki Mamoru. *In the first game, you first find him at the lockers in Raimon's main building, then you must find him close to the school clubs, and then you find him at the tennis courts. Then he will join you. *In the second game, you first find him him at the top of the Inazuma Tower, then you must find him in Rairaken, and then he is in the city of Fukuoka. Then he will join you. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Defenders Category:Manga Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Wind Character Category:Scout Character Category:Goalkeepers Category:Managers